


Still my favorite color

by r4gz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Earpcest, F/F, First Kiss, Incest, little bit of underage drinking, waverly is 10, wynonna is 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4gz/pseuds/r4gz
Summary: Sequel to "Million Dollar Smile" ..... "We can finally be happy!" Wynonna closed her eyes, shaking her head. Feeling some water drip down her cheek, she spoke sadly "I don't think I know how to be happy anymore baby girl."





	Still my favorite color

Ten year old Waverly Earp stared at her dad decorating the christmas tree, the christmas lights glowing shades of blue and red and yellow.

Like one percent of the world's population, young Waverly could always see in color since she was a baby. Having matched eyes with this soulmate of hers in the hospital, she never saw the world in hues of black and white like her parents have. Or her older sisters. She didn't know who this mysterious soulmate was though, her dad and mom never telling her when she asked. 

"It doesn't matter sweetpea, you don't have to marry your soulmate." Her dad would say. "You'll find someone nice when your older and settle down with them." Her mother, when she asked again last week, gave her a small smile. She handed her a book, saying "Read this, if you figure out who your soulmate is by Christmas Eve then we shall let you know if your right." Ruffling her hair, "I already told your dad, so he knows."

The little girl looked down, touching the leather book in her lap. **"Your Soulmate & You by Penny Wells"** it read in inky black. Like moths to a flame, her mind sped through the many sentences that she read over.

_"You and your match can share emotions, like anger or jealousy_ She remembers feeling both those things, or at least the anger part, at the Halloween Dance Party that her school had hosted. Wynonna had went to chaperone since there parents were busy with work, and Willa was to busy with her boyfriend. During one of the dances, she had partnered with Champ from Miss Kings class. At some point Champ had kissed her, and he tasted awful. His breath was like to much tooth paste and his lips felt dry. But afterwards, she felt this sudden need to punch something. Glancing around she noticed that Wynonna had left the gym. The young dirty blonde would later learn that someone, that someone having been Wynonna, had smashed the trophy case in the main hall. Luckily none of the trophy's themselves was harmed, but afterwards Waverly flat out refused to be alone in the same room as Champ.

_"While dreaming, some soulmates have shown the ability to talk to one another."_ She had read more before that, and after. But that was the sentence that she knew whom her match was. It was her own older sister, Wynonna. She was the only one whom Waverly ever had in her dreams, and she would just talk about her day to this dream version of her sister. 

Now she knew why Wyn was always holding her at arms length, dad and mom must have told her that having an incestuous soul mate was wrong. They wouldn't have been the first, nor last, for this to happen. And most people were okay with it due to the whole soulmate thing, but it appeared that her dad and mom weren't one of those people. 

Which begged the question on why? Why, for ten years, show indifference to her's and Wyn's match? Why make Wyn hold her at arms length if they would turn around and seem to be accepting of the match now? Well there was only one way to find out.

"Why are you accepting now dad?" Waverly asked, her little head tilted to the side. Her dad paused in hanging up a snowman ornament, "What do you mean sweetpea?" He asked, not looking at her as he placed the snowman near the top of the tree. Waverly huffed, "I mean, Wyn is my soulmate isn't she.?" She said/asked. "If so, why are you allowing it now if you have showed an indifference for the past ten years?" Her dad sighed, turning around and walking towards her. Rough hands patted her hair, "Your mom always tells me that your smarter then you should be." "Well duh, that's cause I read." The ten year old said, swatting away her dads hand as she waited for an answer.

"Well, that's a simple answer." He said, crouching down. "Me and your mother have watched Wynonna withdraw into herself, mainly due to us trying to tell her that the match was wrong." He paused, pain clear in his voice. "After the incident in October we got talking, and decided we'd rather our girls be happy with each other then lash out in pain and anger." The older Earp booped his daughters nose, "Besides, we wouldn't be the first family with this type of match right?" He asked, earning a chuckle and nod from Waverly. "Well then, your sisters up in her room." Ward stood up, turning around to put more stuff on the tree. "Go make yourselves both happy, and then we'll all talk some more after."

Waverly smiled, putting down her book and rushing to hug her dad's leg. "I love you dad!" She said, before rushing up the stairs.

:::::::::::::;

The ten year old paused in front of Wyn's door, looking at the big **"Keep Out"** sign with a cowboys pistol having smoke come from the barrel. The ten year old closed her eyes, taking a breath in and a breath out, before she opened the door and walked through. "Wyn?" She asked, her eyes still closed. "Sorry to barge in like this, but I think we should talk." She said, moving forward with her arms spread out. Not seeing where she was going, with her eyes closed and all, she tripped over a lone combat boot and feel onto Wynonna's bed. 

"Why are your eyes closed baby girl?" The ten year old heard her sister ask, causing her to open her eyes to see she feel over the elder Earp's legs. Waverly shrugged, "Didn't want to come in and you not have any clothes on." Was all she said, glancing over to Wynonna. The older brunette had her hair splayed out like a crown on her pillow, a Slytherin scarf wrapped around her neck. 

Wynonna sighed, "So you just going to stare at me or you going to talk about whatever it is you needed to talk about?" She asked, taking a swig of beer. Waverly felt a tiny blush on her cheeks, sitting up on the bed. "I found out that you and me are soulmates and that's why you hold me at arms length." The smart ten year old said, saying it simple and to the point. Wynonna spat out her beer, looking at anything besides Waverly. "Don't know what your talking about." She muttered, slamming her beer on the side table and lifting herself off the bed.

_"Curse mom and dad getting it into Wyn's head that our match was wrong, even if it was from a semi-good place."_ Waverly thought, getting off the bed herself. Slowly, like a mouse trying to steal cheese, the ten year old walk towards the back of Wyn. Wrapping her small arms around the taller girl's waste, she hugged her sister for all she's worth. "Mom gave me a book, and it all makes sense now." Waverly said, nudging her head into her match's back. "How when you feel something, I feel it to." She paused, "Or the dreams! That's actually you that i'm telling about my day, not a made up version of you."

Wynonna sighed, glaring at her reflection in the mirror behind the dresser. She felt a tug at her waist, trying to spin her around. She let the smaller girl spin her around, staring down at her baby girl. "Mom and dad finally got off there high horse and decided that they rather us be happy then try to break us apart any longer." Waverly, biting her bottom lip between her teeth, said. "We can finally be happy!" Wynonna closed her eyes, shaking her head. Feeling some water drip down her cheek, she spoke sadly "I don't think I know how to be happy anymore baby girl."

Waverly huffed, breaking away from Wynonna to go get a box to stand on. Standing on the box that contained gods know what, she stared a few inches up at her sister. Leaning in, she smiled. "Well, don't worry Wyn. That's what you have me for." She said, moving the rest of the way to finally kiss her match. Having only kissed Champ before, Waverly felt that this kiss was a billion times better then kissing his dry lips.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, nothing to long. Waverly smiled, biting her lip as she stared at Wynonna's closed eyes. "I have you now Wyn, and i'm never letting go." She told her. 

Eyes fluttered open, staring at what she had learned was green eyes. Sighing, she plucked a stray piece of hair out from Waverly's eyes, "Your eyes are still my favorite color in the world baby girl." She said, a small thing smile on her face. That made Waverly smile, and the older Earp swore to always make sure her match would smile till the end of days.

**Author's Note:**

> r/r
> 
> hope ya like
> 
> til next time


End file.
